Gay Sexual Escapades
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: Harry just wanted to watch his 9:00 show, but his friends had other ideas. Short but sweet smutfic.


It was just an ordinary day at Harry's house, which was surprisingly very unusual.  
>As if a red...spaghetti...cuthulu...<em>thing<em>..., a bird, and a regular yellow puppet boy living together wasn't strange enough, there were also the inanimate objects that could talk and sing...and _psychologically torture_ them while doing so.

Luckily, this hasn't happened in weeks, yet it still felt like today was the 19th of June...  
>But, in whatever event, things were back to normal for Harry, Robin, and Manny.<p>

Well, _almost_ normal...

Harry sat in the living room, watching his 9:00 show. He wasn't sure where the others were, but at least they weren't _mucking around_ and _interrupting_ him...  
>Suddenly, they burst through the door giggling excitedly.<p>

Harry sighed. "I thought too soon, didn't I?" he muttered to himself.

They ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which didn't really surprise Harry too much. _'So much for my show, then,'_ he thought.  
>"Harry, what are you doing over here when you could have gay sexual escapades with us?!" Robin trailed his hand down lower toward Harry's crotch.<br>"Yeah, you need to be with us too!" Manny said, running his fingers through Harry's soft, red hair.  
>This was starting to scare Harry. <em>'What's gotten into them?!'<em> he thought, _'They aren't usually like this...'_

Suddenly, a jolt of arousal ran through him. He was unsure what was happening to him, but...he _liked_ it.  
>He didn't know why, but he started blushing(though nobody could see it), and gave in to Manny and Robin's sexual advances. "Oh, yes! I would love to be involved with your gay fantasies!"<br>Robin and Manny smiled. "We love you, Harry."

_'What's happening to me? Why am I agreeing to this?!'_

Harry gasped as Robin's cock had entered him from behind while thrusting into Manny, slowly but steadily, but changed speed as Robin thrusted into him once...twice...three times, until he finally hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry groaned at the feeling, and thrusted deeper into Manny's entrance, his long, red hair swishing back and forth with each thrust.  
><em>'This is wrong...but it feels so good...!'<em> Harry's thoughts were then clouded out by the pleasure that Robin was giving him; he had never felt this sort of sensation before in all his life.

He heard Robin whisper into his ear, "We knew you'd enjoy this..."  
>Manny looked back at the two and nodded. Harry couldn't help but let out a soft moan and thrusted harder.<p>

Robin liked to see his slightly-older friend like this, and decided to change things up a little. He took one hand, which was originally stroking Harry's back softly, and reached for his head and pulled his hair back a little.  
>Harry gasped at this new feeling. It hurt a little, but he still liked it a lot.<br>Robin grinned at his reaction; it was just the one he was looking for. He could tell Harry wanted more, and he started thrusting a bit faster.  
>Harry tried to hold back another moan, but just couldn't. "O-ohh, god...y-your cock...it's...it's really filling me up...!"<br>Robin nodded, thrusting a little more to see if he could go any deeper.

Eventually, Harry felt himself reaching closer and closer to his orgasm. The feeling of Robin's member inside of him, and the tightness of Manny's poor anus(_'He'll certainly feel this tommorrow,'_ Harry thought)...he just couldn't take it any longer.  
>Without any warning, he felt Robin tense up from inside of him, and his warm, sticky fluids came soon after.<br>Harry moaned louder, and came inside of Manny as a result.

As they finished, they pulled out of eachother and laid panting, exhausted after such a marvelous experience.

Harry sighed. _'I can't believe I enjoyed this...but at least it's over...for now, at least...'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a certain notepad(which was one of the objects that had tortured them before) was writing something that looked a little _raunchy_.  
>She seemed to have heard everything that went on in the other room, because she was smiling as she wrote.<p>

Suddenly, Tony the Talking Clock(yet another one of those demonic beings) came in.  
>"Ms. Notepad? What are you writing? Can't you hear the <em>excitement<em> in the other room?"  
>The notepad nodded. "I do believe I'm causing this."<br>"Really? You're _MAKING_ them do this?!"  
>"Apparently so...It seems my writings actually <em>CAN<em> come to life!"  
>Tony looked through the notepad's work and smiled.<p>

"I suppose writing fanfiction _IS_ creative after all...!"


End file.
